1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a frame structure for supporting a baby carriage bed, and more particularly, it relates to a frame structure for a baby carriage bed which is foldable such that a portion for holding a baby in the baby carriage basically forms a bed and is capable of alternately forming a seat when desired.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Originally or at least when the baby carriage was first proposed, the bed portion was of the so-called "box type" in which a baby may comfortably rest in the baby carriage. For babies, therefore, the box type is preferable from the standpoint of their growth and is superior in baby carriage livableness or comfortableness. However, the change of times has gradually modified such baby-centered design concept and placed more importance on the convenience of baby carriages as a means for transporting babies. For example, the seat type is now predominant in baby carriages and, further, because of the use of means of transportation, foldable small-sized baby carriages are most popular. This ia an inevitable consequence of various changes in life style and is one of the needs of the times.
The prior efforts to make baby carriages more convenient for transporting babies, as described above, cannot be denied their importance in developing a new baby carriage. However, it seems necessary to go back to the starting point to think over what construction a baby carriage should have which does not hamper a baby's growth or degrade baby carriage livableness and which is still convenient to use.